Broken Past
by Armageddon
Summary: Please review I need acnowlagment for my pathetic existance.
1. Default Chapter

Broken Past: Part   
1  
  
By: Armageddon  
  
Note: I do not own Harry Potter. That is just wishful thinking.  
  
Harry walked onto the boat going to the front of Hogwarts. It   
was his fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He   
was sitting next to Ron and Hermione and other first years. A couple   
walked up and asked for an autograph, which Harry obliged to do. He   
knew most of the people in the tiny boat, except for the first years and   
on guy he found oddly familiar, yet didn't know.   
He was in blue jeans, a leather jacket and a white t-shirt. His   
brown hair was wild. On the right of his head on top, a lock came out   
almost straight up and went down from an inch off of his head. The   
bangs were in his face. Several locks came out and hung over his   
eyes. They all went out straight for half an inch then went down over   
on of his eyes.  
His eyes were a deep Persian blue, but unfriendly. His face was   
unscarred, yet looked as if he had been through everything. His lips   
were a pale pink like Harry's. He was around five feet six.  
The boat rocked as it his a choppy lake. It wasn't one of the best   
days for such a happy occasion for Harry. It was cloudy and   
threatened rain. The sun was hidden under several clouds. The wind   
was at ten miles per hour.  
"Not such a pretty day out, isn't it?" Remarked Hermione.  
"It could have be better," replied Ron. He pulled up his suitcase   
that was falling out of the cramped position it was in.  
"Hey kid." Started Hagrid to the new guy. "I don't know why you   
don't have your robes on, but you should get them on quick. We are   
going to dock in two minutes."  
"Very well." Replied the guy in a monotone voice.  
"Do you know the new guy?" Asked Harry to Ron.  
"I think I do. He is from the United States. He was born in   
England but when he could, He packed his bags, got some money and   
left. That is about it."  
"Why did he move?" Asked Harry.  
"His parents were killed by You-Know-Who. They left him a good   
amount of money. About as much as you."  
"Too bad." Put in Hermione.  
"Yeah." Harry looked at him and he was in his robes like he had   
had them on the entire time.   
"Wasn't he wearing jeans and a leather jacket a minute ago?"   
Asked Ron.  
"Yeah, weird," said Harry.  
"Has he said anything besides 'very well' yet?" Asked Hermione.  
"I think so. On the train he didn't say anything," Replied Ron.  
"All ashore who are going ashore." Shouted Hagrid.  
Everyone got their trunk and walked to the land. Harry glanced   
at the Quidditch field. It was back to normal. The hedges were gone.   
Harry thought of his Firebolt broomstick in his trunk. He turned his   
attention to the group. Several people were walking with their trunks   
like they were full of gold bricks. Some like feathers. The new guy had   
his trunk on his shoulder like it was a throw pillow.   
The great door oh Hogwarts opened. The school was decorated   
elaborately. The great hall looked ready for the feast of the first day of   
school. Professor McGonagall had the scroll of parchment out. The first   
years went in line for the sorting hat. Harry and the others sat down at   
the Gryiffondor table. Ron leaned back in his chair.  
The new guy walked over to Dumbledore. He had a brief   
conversation, and then walked over to the line of first years. He   
toward over them, it was like trying to find a parrot in the middle of a   
bunch of snakes. You imediatly saw him.   
The hat was pumping out names like no tomorrow. They were all   
easy by the hat's standard. Then it was the new guys turn. The hat   
stopped. A minute passed. Nothing happened. After ten minutes the   
hat said, "He should choose. He is very well suited for any house. I   
can't make the decision. He will be happier if he picks."  
The new guy put the hat back down on the stool and reached   
into his pocket. He shuffled around and pulled a piece of parchment   
out.  
"Gryiffondor," He said. He then put the paper back into his   
pocket and then walked over and sat down at the table. He was to   
Harry's left.  
"Hi. I'm…"  
"Harry Potter." He said. "Like I don't know."  
"Anyway and you would be?"  
He didn't answer. Dumbledore stood up and started talking.  
"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I look forward   
to getting to know all of the newcomers. Our defense against dark arts   
teacher is Mr. Lupin. I don't want to take very long to say things so I   
have one piece of advice for the year, then we can eat. Tongawanga!   
Let's eat." He snapped his fingers and food appeared out of nowhere   
and they started to eat.   
"Okay, now that that is done what is you're name?" Asked Harry.  
"I have no name." He said coldly. "Call me No name if you like.   
But if you must call me something formal, call me Triton. Triton   
Maxwell."  
"Okay." Replied Harry.  
Triton grabbed a steak, and started eating.  
Later that evening everyone went up to bed. Harry sleepily got   
up and went into the Gryiffondor entrance.  
"Password?" Asked the fat lady.  
"Oh dag. I forgot to go ask a perfect what the password is."  
Triton walked up and said to the fat lady, "let me in."  
"No can do unless you have the password."  
Triton gave her a death glare and said "I said let me in."  
"Uhhhhhhh okay," said the fat lady. She opened the door and let   
him pass.  
"Are you coming fool?" He asked.  
"I guess." Harry was surprised. People thought the famous Harry   
Potter had to be more then a fool to live through lord Voldemort.  
Harry walked in. People were in the common room. Ron and   
Hermione walked up to him.  
"Hey Harry. Where were you? I was going to give you the   
password." Said Ron.  
"I ate a lot. Then I was too sleepy to find my way up here   
quickly."  
"Oh okay."  
"What is the password anyway?"  
"The password is box." Replied Hermione.   
"Box?"  
"They ran out of ideas. So how did you get in?" Asked Ron.  
"Triton came up and stared at the fat lady and freaked her out.   
He let me in."  
"Oh."  
"I think he needs to work on his people skills." Popped in   
Hermione.  
"No kidding," said Harry. "He called me a fool before letting me   
in."   
"Speaking of Triton, where is he?" Asked Hermione.  
"I don't know," said Ron.  
"Well I'm going to bed." Harry walked up to the bedroom.  
He opened the door and walked in.  
Neville was asleep in his bed. He had blue and white striped   
pajamas. Triton was in a green tank top and reading a book in his bed.   
His trunk was neatly under his bed.  
Harry put his pajamas on and went to bed.  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning. He sat up. Everyone was   
asleep except for Triton. He was rummaging through his trunk for   
something.   
"What are you doing?" Asked Harry.  
"Getting my stuff."  
"Okay." Harry jumped out of bed and put his robes on.  
  
After breakfast everyone got his or her schedule. Harry had his   
usual. All of the basic subjects and care for magical creatures and   
Divination.   
"Now a new year of professor Trenlawney telling me that I am   
going to die. What fun." Remarked Harry sarcastically.  
"I wonder what the new guy got," said Hermione.  
"I don't know." Started Ron. "We'll figure it out sooner or later."  
"Well Ron let's go to Divination."  
"Okay."  
They walked out of the great hall talking.  
Hermione was going to introduce herself to Triton.  
"Now where is he?" She thought.  
She looked around the entire table but he was nowhere in sight.  
"I wonder where he is?"   
  
Ron and Harry had gotten to the rope ladder to go into the   
divination classroom. Harry went up into the dim light room first.   
Professor Trenlawney was sitting in her chair. Triton was already at a   
table.  
"About time you showed up," he remarked.  
"Nice to see you too," answered Harry.  
"Now that everyone is here we can start." Said Professor   
Trenlawney.  
"Huh?" Said Harry.  
"Everyone is out with the flu right now. They ate the bacon."  
"Okay…" Said Ron who had just gotten up the ladder.  
Only Ron Triton and Harry were in the class.  
"Well I think we will refresh on palm reading. First you will let   
me tell you your future and then you will try to tell each other's   
fortune. I'll do Triton first. Come here."  
"Very well." Triton stood up and went up to the table. Professor   
Trenlawney took at look at his palm.  
"Hmmmmm. Triton, you have the shortest lifeline that I have   
seen. It is much shorter then Harry's. You will also meet with a great   
enemy, and then it gets fuzzy."  
The rest of Divination was smooth. Transfiguration was going   
well and Triton had care of magical creatures too, and it got bad in   
potions.  
"And then you will add the rat spleen to the mix and then stir for   
five minutes."  
"Professor," started Triton, "you stir the mixture for ten   
minutes."  
"No you don't."  
"Are you saying that I don't know what I am doing?"  
"No I am saying you are a fool for thinking you stir it for five   
minutes. If you stir for five minutes the potion will only work for two   
minutes."  
"A fool!"  
"Yes a fool," said Triton boldly.  
"I think a visit to headmaster Dumbledore is in order."  
Triton smirked.  
"Very well."  
Snape walked out of the door with Triton following.  
"I think he is the only one who has stood up to Snape." Said   
Ron.  
"I know," replied Hermione.  
"What a brave soul," said Malfoy sarcastically.   
  
Snape was taking Triton to Dumbledore's office.   
"Chocolate." Said Snape.  
The gargoyle moved. Snape motioned Triton to come in.  
"Hello professor, what can I do for you?"  
"This kid called me a fool. I think that you can handle this from   
here." Snape walked out of Dumbledore's office.  
"Sit down." Triton sat down in the chair in front of the desk.   
"Now what is your name?" Asked Dumbledore.  
"Triton Maxwell."  
"Ah yes, you were transferred here from the United States."  
"That would be me."  
"Now Snape says you called him a fool. Is this correct?"  
"Yes."  
"I have never gotten an answer from a kid that fast yet. So is   
there any reason that you think he is a fool?"  
"I think he is."  
"So you think Snape is a fool because you think he is?"  
"Yes. I say what I believe."  
"Well I hope you don't hope you think the same thing of me."  
"I do. I think you are a fool who has managed to keep Voldemort   
at bay for a time, yet whose time has passed. You are now just a old   
wizard of better then average skills who I could beat without breaking   
a sweat."  
"Oh really." His tone was different from the last time he spoke.   
Now anger filled his voice. "I'll have you know that I am the greatest   
wizard of this time."  
"No you aren't. To prove so I challenge you to a duel. You verse   
the greatest wizard of all. Me." Triton remained cool.  
"I accept your challenge. If I win you have to leave the school   
and never return."  
"Very well. And if I win, I exempt from the rules."  
"I accept."  
"I accept."  
"Good," said Dumbledore. They shook hands. "We will duel in   
two days in front of the entire school and on the Quidditch field."  
  
The next two days were intense. Everyone had heard of the   
battle. Dumbledore had exempt Triton of all classes until the day of   
the duel, which took place at ten in the morning.  
The crowd was cheering. Some signs were in the crowd. Some   
were for Triton some were for Dumbledore. It was mild day it was in   
the mid eighties. The two duelers walked out of the two doors. They   
went to the opposite ends of the field. They then walked five feet   
apart.   
The megaphone rang out Neville's voice. " I am Neville   
Longbottom and I am going to be the announcer because Lee is out   
sick. Welcome to the duel of Maxwell and Dumbledore. Dumbledore is   
the favorite. Without further delay we will get to the duel. On three.   
One…two…three.  
"Rictusempra!" A jet of silver came out of Triton's wand. It hit   
Dumbledore. He started laughing. He hit him with a tickling charm.   
The crowd started to scream.  
"A tickling charm by Triton. Well place." Sounded the   
megaphone.   
"Don't go easy on me old man."  
Dumbledore stopped laughing. "You asked for it."  
He muttered something and a jet of gold shot out of his wand.   
Triton blocked with ease.   
"I said to give me your best shot."  
"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Dumbledore.  
"Triton moves with ease!" Shouted Neville.  
"He is good." Thought Dumbledore. "Very good. Maybe he is   
better then me. He hasn't broken a sweat yet. Well I finish this."  
"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Triton. Dumbledore was shot back and   
dropped his wand. Triton smirked. Dumbledore jumped to his feet and   
ran toward his wand. "Stupefy!" There was a flash across the field.   
Then Dumbledore fell to the ground not being able to move.   
"Dumbledore falls to the stun curse!" Shouted Neville. "I don't   
know how Triton did it, but he did a good job! He wins the duel!"  
The crowd screamed with excitement.   
Triton let Dumbledore out of the curse and he stood up. He   
retrieved his wand and walked over to Triton.  
"Like I said old man. I am the greatest."  
"I guess you are." He shook Triton's hand.  
Back in Gryiffondor Tower a party was going on. The entire   
house was celebrating the victory of Triton. Fred and George had   
sneaked into Hogsmeade and gotten some butterbeer and candy.  
"Hey Harry." Yelled Ron.  
"Hey Ron." Yelled Harry. They were five feet apart. The party   
was that noisy.  
"Where is Triton?"  
"I think he is in the bedroom."  
"Well he is missing his own party." Ron took a gulp of the   
butterbeer that he had.  
"I'll go get him."  
Harry walked out of the noisy common room and into the   
bedroom for the fifth year Gryiffondors. He was hooking up a stereo on   
his table.  
"What is that?" He asked.  
"A stereo."  
"Oh. Well how are you going to play it?"  
"Generator."   
"Ah. What CD's do you have?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Huh?"  
"You'll figure it out."  
"So do you remember your parents?"  
"No."  
"Me nether."   
"I have a… Broken past so to speak. All a shadow of a lost   
memory."  
"Same here. But you are missing your party."  
"No. I'm getting ready for it. I plan to start blaring my music."   
"Not a bad idea."  
"Hey Quidditch tryouts are going to be next week aren't they?"  
"Yeah. We are looking for a new goalkeeper. The last guy quit."  
"That will be easy for my Firebolt 2."  
"What?"  
"A Firebolt 2. It can hit zero to two hundred fifty in 0.5 seconds."  
"Impressive."  
"Want to see?"  
"Sure."  
"Hold on." Triton got from under his bed to his trunk. He opened   
it and pulled out a glittering fiery red broom, that was black flamed. "It   
has the capabilities of the Firebolt and more. He put it back in his   
trunk. He then went back to his generator.   
"I guess I will have to watch my spot on the team."  
"You should. I intend to take your place as seeker."  
"Okay." Harry s  
"Done." He connected a wire to the generator from the CD   
player.  
"It's party time." Triton lifted the CD player up and started to   
pull the cord that was attached to the generator. The generator was   
the size of a mini-frige and had wheels. He walked out into the   
common room. Harry followed. The crowd could be heard saying 'there   
he is' or 'look'.   
"Hey everyone, it's party time." Triton put the stereo down on a   
table and then turned on the generator. It then started to play Blink   
182.  
It was late. The party hadn't died down. The CD's were on their   
fifth time around. The food was long gone. It was one in the morning.   
Everyone was still talking and having a good time. The door opened.   
Professor McGonagall stepped in.  
"Everyone to bed!" She shouted over the music. "NOW!"   
Triton turned off the stereo and took the generator into his room   
and put it back on his table. Everyone went into there bedrooms and   
went to bed. Triton walked back out.   
"This is quit a mess," said McGonagall. Triton pulled out his   
wand.  
"I'll take care of it. Reducto!" His wand shot the garbage into   
oblivion. "Too easy."  
  
In care of magical creatures Hagrid had gotten some freaky   
animals right out of the box.  
"This is a saber tooth tiger." Started Hagrid. He had a box with a   
window in it. "Most muggles think that they have been extinct. They   
aren't. They evolved and have magic in them. They now are super   
fast. I'm going to let it out now. Don't make any sudden movements   
or loud noises." Hagrid opened the cage.  
The entire class except for Triton, Harry and Ron screamed at   
the tiger.  
"I said not to scream." The tiger was going nuts. It was clawing   
and roaring at Hagrid. "Ahhhhhhh! Someone go get Dumbledore!"   
Malfloy ran out of the fenced in area where everyone was. Triton stood   
up.  
Triton walked toward the tiger.  
"Are you crazy?!?!" shouted Hagrid.  
Then Dumbledore and Malfloy ran toward the hut. When they got   
there Triton was petting the tiger. The tiger was also purring.   
"Huh?" said Malfloy.  
"You have to let the beast know that you aren't here to harm it.   
Animals understand that more then humans."  
"I don't get it." Said Hagrid. "Saber Tooth Tigers are not this   
tame."  
After the lesson Harry, Ron, and Triton were walking back to the   
great hall.  
"Harry," said Triton.  
"Yeah."  
"I think you should know something."  
"Like what?"  
"In Division when we were ball gazing I saw something that I   
didn't tell the professor. I think you should mail Sirius about it   
though."  
"You know about Sirius?"  
"Yeah."  
"How?"  
"I have my ways."  
"Oh."  
"But anyway. Voldemort is coming."  
"Don't say his name!" shouted Ron.  
"SAY WHAT!?" Screamed Harry.  
"You heard me."  
"Oh dag. Well I guess no one can say you beat around the   
bush."  
"Mail him about it. I'm gathering a couple of people in secret."  
"This is serious," said Ron.  
"Duh. We have to the end of the school year to prep for this."   
Said Triton.  
"We should tell someone."  
"No can do." Started Harry. "Division is a very imprecise branch   
of magic. No one would take us very seriously. Especially a couple of   
kids"  
"Man." Said Ron. "Well we can figure this out after lunch." They   
were almost at the great hall. They opened the great doors. They   
walked in and sat down at the Gryiffondor table.  
After lunch they had another defense against the dark arts   
teacher with Lupin. Then the other subjects.  
Before Herbology Malfoy confronted Triton and Harry.  
"Hey Maxwell." Triton turned around and gave Malfoy a stare. "I   
think you cheated against Dumbledore. I want to know how."  
"I didn't cheat. The only thing that was unfair was that   
Dumbledore never had a chance."  
"Oh please, you couldn't beat Longbottom."  
"I could beat you without using my wand."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ha. I'd like to see you try."  
"Fine." Triton walked up to him. He stared at him dead in the   
eye then gave him a right hook. Malfoy fell down. Crabbe and Doyle   
jumped Triton. Triton gave Crabbe a punch straight in the face. He   
gave Doyle a dynamite uppercut. "Fools."  
Snape walked into the ring of kids that surrounded the K.O.ed   
Malfloy, flunkies, and Triton. Who hadn't even been closed to being hit.  
"Who did this!" shouted Snape.  
"I did. Fools."  
"You know Maxwell if you weren't exempt from the rules I would   
make sure that you were expelled. I don't like you. 50 points from   
Gryiffondor!"  
"That makes two of us." Said Triton.  
Snape pulled out his wand and levitated the three unconscious   
students and sent them to the hospital wing. The crowd dispersed.   
Triton and Harry walked out of the hallway towards Herbology.  
"I think you broke Malfoy's jaw."  
"I did. Jaws don't go into the direction."  
"I think I did hear a crack. But man, that was priceless. But you   
will hear from Mr. Malfloy."  
"I like to see him try to touch me. I would just break his jaw like   
his bratty kid."  
"I think you are the only one who has stood up to Snape."  
"I probably am."   
"I think Snape is afraid of you."  
"He is. He remembers me. As I remember him. He is afraid of   
you too. He is terrified of us. That is why he is such a pain in our side.   
He is trying to provoke fear into us. It isn't working."  
"I guess you could be right."  
"I am. And where is Ron?"  
"He's sick. He has a nasty case of the chicken pox."  
"One of the thing magic can't stop."  
"Yep. Oh and Quidditch tryouts are later today."  
"Alright. I think it is kinda sad though."  
"Why?"  
"The other houses don't have a chance of winning the cup this   
year."  
"They don't."  
"Nope. Not a chance."  
"Did you hear that there is a new student transferring in?"  
"No."  
After Herbology, the Quidditch tryouts were being held. Triton,   
and a few others were trying out.  
  
"Maxwell, Triton," said Fred, who had become the team captain.   
"Lets see what you can do." He pointed to an obstacle coarse. Several   
extremely tight turns, rings of fire, walls, and swinging barrels were   
included. The obstacles got more extreme as they went on.  
Triton mounted the Firebolt 2. He kicked off the ground.   
"I am going to time you…. Now!" Yelled Fred.  
Triton took off. He went though the first ring of fire. The rings   
got smaller as it went on. Triton then took the first turn. He went over   
the first wall, and through the swinging barrels. Then the rings of fire   
into a tight turn.  
After Triton cleared the coarse without a scratch, he pushed his   
broom to the limit. He hit top speed. He was going over mach two   
circling the castle. He then landed emotionless.  
"I think he should be seeker," said Fred in aw. "No one should   
have been able to clear that coarse flawlessly. I expected him to hit   
something once at least."  
"Mind if I take that again. That was cool." Said Triton.  
"Congratulations Triton," started Fred. "You are now the new   
seeker. Harry can be the goal keeper."  
Harry was puzzled. He thought that clearing the coarse   
flawlessly was also impossible. "I don't get it," He thought.  
Next week, the entire Quidditch team was going to practice until   
they had their first match. The first match was on the twentieth of   
October, against Ravenclaw. Ron, Harry, Triton and Hermione were   
trying to prepare for the forewarned attack against Voldemort. They   
had found a lot of helpful spells, due to Tritons ability to go anywhere   
and not get in trouble. He was searching the restricted section of the   
library.  
  
The day of the first Gryiffondor Quidditch match was afoot. The   
crowd was cheering. Most of the entire Gryiffondor team walked out   
from their door. Everyone was there except for Triton. Lee started to   
play a song on the megaphone. Lee introduced the team. Then the   
Ravenclaw team went out on the field. They had changed the color of   
their robes. They were now a light blue. The song continued   
throughout the introduction of the Ravenclaw team.  
The song stopped abruptly. Then Lee started to play Anthem by   
Blink 182. Triton then walked out on the field. The crowd broke out in   
a cheering fit. He went over to the benches and gave the people in the   
front row a high five. After a row you would hear some girls scream;   
HE TOUCHED MY HAND! His scarlet robe waved in the wind. He was   
carrying his Firebolt 2.  
"The new seeker for Gryiffondor! Triton Maxwell!" Shouted Lee.   
The song stopped. Madam Hooch walked out to the middle of the field.   
She got the balls out of the box. The snitch flew away.  
"Go!" she shouted.  
The two teams took off. Triton and Cho Chang were above the   
real action looking for the snitch.  
"Think you can keep up?" Asked Triton  
"I'll try," answered Cho.  
"I'll see about that." Triton then went into a dive. Cho followed.   
Below the action had gone full blast. The score was 70-20 Gryiffondor.   
Harry was doing very well in the goalkeeper position. Then Harry saw   
a blur followed by Cho. Triton was the blur. He was having a little fun   
with Cho. They were both in a dive.   
Triton saw a hint of gold by the Gryiffondor goal. Cho saw it to   
and was going full speed at it. Triton cranked the speed toward the   
snitch. He was almost there; he was passing Cho and going toward the   
snitch. Then his broom started bucking, along with Harry's broom, and   
Cho's. They were going up.  
Harry remembered the time this happened in his first year. He   
held on for his life. The three were level now.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Yelled Triton over the screams   
of the crowed.   
"We are being bucked by some dark magic." Said Harry.  
"Duh, I know that, but who?" said Triton.  
"I don't know!" replied Harry.  
"What are our chances of surviving this fall?" Asked Cho.  
"I'd say we are about one hundred feet above ground." Started   
Triton. "And getting higher. Not very good for you guys. I'll see you on   
the ground. Dead or alive."  
Triton then got higher above the two. He then jumped off his   
Firebolt 2. On his fall he grabbed the tails of the two brooms and   
dragged them down. Twenty-five feet above the ground he let go and   
hit the ground. Dust was clouded around the area of where he hit.   
Harry and Cho were gliding down on their brooms, which had regained   
control. Triton's broom had done a nose plant in the ground.   
The crowd was rushing down from the bleachers. The teachers   
were trying to get them in an orderly fashion to no avail. The dust was   
clearing. They could now see a tattered scarlet robe, lying in a pool of   
blood.   
Harry was lying on the ground clenching his scar. It burned to   
the point the pain blinded him. Ron, Hermione, and Cho came to his   
aid.  
"Harry are you okay?" Shouted Ron over the noise of the   
screams.  
Harry said nothing. He just rolled around in pain.  
"We should get him to the hospital wing." Commented Cho.  
"Duh!" Shouted Ron.  
Triton was lying face up with his eyes wide open. Seemingly   
dead. Dumbledore had his finger on his neck to check for a pulse. The   
pool of blood was now getting bigger. Tritons head had streams of   
blood running down his face. Dumbledore took his finger off of Triton's   
neck and shook his head. He muttered some words and he levitated   
off the ground and was sent to the hospital wing.  
Harry's scar had now stopped hurting. He stopped rolling around   
on the ground. He looked around. He then saw Triton being taken to   
the hospital wing. Then out of Tritons hand, fluttered the snitch.   
Everyone was watching this. Madam Hooch then sadly said, " The   
winner is Gryiffondor."  
The common room was eerily quiet. Like someone just died,   
which Triton did. Harry was sitting on the sofa across from the fire. He   
then got out a piece of parchment. He started to write Sirius.  
Dear Sirius,   
How are you doing? I hope Buckbeak is okay. Anyway   
Gryiffondor won the Quidditch match today. But my broom started   
bucking along with the Ravenclaw seeker and our new seeker, Triton.   
All of our brooms started to buck and we were about one hundred feet   
above the air when Triton Jumped off and pulled us down. He let go   
about twenty-five feet in the air. He hit the ground and is now dead.   
The governors are putting up a plaque next to Cedric's. I hope your   
day is going better then mine.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry  
Harry stared at the letter. He went to Hegwid's cage and put the   
letter on her leg. Hedwig then flew out of the window. Harry then went   
back to his spot on the couch. Professor McGonagall then walked into   
the common room.  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, come here for a minute." Harry got up.   
Ron stopped playing chess with Hermione and they went over to the   
professor.   
"Yes," said Ron wearily.   
"I know you three were Triton's best friends." She took a deep   
breath. "I know you are going through a lot right now so you are   
excused from your lessons tomorrow."   
"Okay." Replied Hermione. Ron's face was a little happier. They   
had potions tomorrow and that would mean that they would be able to   
stay away from Snape.  
Harry was ling on his bed thinking about what had happened.   
"Blast it," he muttered to himself.  
"Hey Harry you okay." Asked Ron who was lying on his bed.  
"Conscious attack."  
"Don't let it get to you man."  
"I'll try."   
Later at dinner Dumbledore was talking.  
"As we all know, a member of the student body died today. We   
will remember Triton."   
Malfoy looked happier then ever. He had a smile on his face.   
Dumbledore continued.  
"A memorial plaque will be in the trophy room next to Cedric   
Diggory's."  
"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Dumbledore." Everyone looked   
over to the door. Triton was leaning against it. " But I'm not dead yet."   
Triton was still in his tattered scarlet robes. "No need for a plaque." He   
then walked over to the Gryiffondor's table and sat down. "Sorry if my   
attire isn't appropriate."  
Dumbledore didn't say anything. He was speechless and staring   
at Triton.  
"What?" Asked Triton. "Lets eat."  
Malfoy's cheery mood quickly dropped. Then food appeared in   
front of them.  
"Weren't you just dead?" Asked Harry.  
"Nah, I have too much stuff to do. But if I was, I quote 'then I'll   
give you one piece of advice, dying hurts like hell.' End quote, Heero   
Yuy."  
Harry started laughing. "One thing. Who is Heero Yuy?"  
"You seriously need to get to America. Then you would get it."  
"I'll take your word for it."  
After dinner Madam Pomfrey asked that Triton come to the   
hospital wing to be treated. Triton said he would come in the morning.  
  
The next day after Triton returned from the hospital wing he   
went up to the Gryiffondor tower and went to lie down. Harry was   
already there.  
"Did you break anything?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah. Broke my arms, my left leg, and a couple of ribs. Other   
then that, just a few cuts."  
"Thanks for saving me."  
"It happens." Triton sat down on his bed.  
"Aren't we going to Hogsmeade in about five minutes?"  
"Yeah." Then it hit them both. They both jumped up and went   
into the common room. They were almost leaving to go to   
Hogsmeade. They jumped into the line and then they left.  
In Hogsmeade Harry, Triton, Ron, and Hermione were having a   
drink at The Three Broomsticks.  
"I so needed this." Said Triton.  
"Ditto," replied Harry.  
Ron looked out to the street. "Oh god no." He said.  
"What?" asked Harry.  
"Rita Skeeter is in the street coming this way."  
"Oh boy." Harry said sarcastically.  
Rita walked over to their table.  
"Buzz off Skeeter." Said Harry.  
"I'm not here to interview you Harry." She said. "I'm here to   
interview Triton." She then turned to Triton. "What does it feel like to   
have beaten Dumbledore, and saved the life of Harry Potter and Cho   
Chang?"  
"I have a better idea. If you don't go away I will turn you into an   
ant and then step on you."  
"Ha ha ha ha. That is good. But really." Then Triton pulled out   
his wand. He turned Rita into an ant and then stepped on her. Then   
threw her into the street and turned her back into a real person.  
"She will walk funny for a while." Said Triton.  
Harry then started to clap. Then Ron and Hermione started   
clapping.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much." Triton then   
bowed and went back to his drink. They all ordered one more round of   
drinks and went back to the castle.  
Nothing happened until December tenth. Sirius had long sent his   
reply to Harry and said he was sorry about Triton. Harry then said that   
they thought he was dead but he wasn't.   
After breakfast Dumbledore announced that another Yule ball   
would be held on Christmas. Through out the day Triton and Harry   
were having girls signing a list and attaching pictures. Triton was   
looking for some stuff to get Harry, Ron, and Hermione for Christmas.  
On the twenty-third Harry and Ron took their ball clothes out of   
their trunks. Harry put his green robe on. Ron had gotten Percy's old   
robe. It was a blue robe.  
"Hey Triton." Triton looked up from his magazine. "How do I   
look?"  
"Honestly you look like a cucumber. And Ron looks like a   
blueberry. But if someone could make a cucumber, and a blueberry   
fashion statement look good it's you guys."  
"What do you have?" Asked Ron.  
"A tux."  
"What color?" asked Harry.  
" Normal, black coat, pants, and bow tie. White shirt, and I'm   
going to see if I should wear the hat," replied Triton.  
"Oh," said Ron.  
"Well at least I know what to get them for Christmas." Thought   
Triton. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He started to   
write some stuff on it and rolled it up. He then whistled. A snowy owl   
came through the window.  
"What is Hedwig doing here?" Asked Harry.  
"This isn't Hedwig. This is my owl, Premo."  
"What does Premo mean?" Asked Ron.  
"It means one in Italian."  
"Oh, seems like a good name. All I have is Pig."  
"You know where to go." Said Triton. Premo then flew out of the   
window. "Hey did you mail Sirius?"  
"Yeah. He is hiding out somewhere around here."  
"Good."  
The next day at nine Premo came back with four boxes. Triton   
put two away and opened two. He pulled out his wand and magically   
put on a tuxedo with the black hat.  
"Harry what do you think?"  
"Nice tux."  
"What do you think looks better?" He then put on a white   
tuxedo. Completely white.   
"The black and white one."  
"Thanks." Triton then put his green tank top and black shorts on.   
"Hey I'm going down to the kitchen to swipe some food. Want to come   
with?"  
"Sure," answered Harry.  
"Let me get my invisibility cloak and I'll be set." Triton started to   
rummage around his trunk.  
"Wait, you have an invisibility cloak?"  
"Yeah. It used to be my father's. I heard he had two but I don't   
know what happened to the second one. Here it is." Triton pulled out a   
silvery cloak.  
"I have one too."  
"Well get it and let's go." Triton and Harry put their cloaks on   
and left.  
When they got back they had scored some cookies, cake, and   
some chips.  
"I'm hitting the sack." Triton said.  
"Good night." Harry stayed up and ate the cookies. Then he went   
to bed.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up to Ron shaking him.  
"Wake up man, its Christmas!" said Ron.  
"Okay, okay." Harry opened his eyes. He stood up. He rubbed   
his eyes, and went to the foot of his bed with all of his presents. Most   
everyone was up opening presents. He started on the present that   
Mrs. Weasley had sent him. The usual sweater, and some fudge. Ron   
had given him a picture album of all his previous Quidditch matches.   
Hagrid sent him a beef casserole oddly enough. Harry wasn't too fond   
of Hagrid's cooking. Sirius had sent him a case of butterbeer.   
Harry was down to his last gift. It was from Triton who was still   
asleep. He opened the box and inside was a white shirt, a green bow   
tie, a green jacket, a green pair of pants, and a green hat. The note   
that was enclosed was in calligraphy and said:  
  
For the Ball. If you are going to look like a cucumber, it might as well   
be a well-dressed cucumber. Or a leprechaun. What ever suits you.  
Merry Christmas,   
Triton  
"So that was what was in the other box."  
"Hey Harry." Ron was going through his presents. He had gotten   
a blue tuxedo. "Not too shabby, huh?"  
"Very nice. Should we wake him up?" asked Harry.  
"I guess." Ron walked over to Triton and shook him.   
"What," muttered Triton sleepily.  
"Its Christmas!" exclaimed Ron.  
"Hmmmmm. I might as well get up. I'm already awake…." Triton   
got out of his bed sleepily. He skipped the several gifts by the foot of   
his bed. He opened his trunk and he then pulled out a golf bag. He   
then put a leather jacket on and left the dorm.  
"That's weird." Started Ron. "He didn't even look at his   
presents."  
"Yeah." Harry then put on his robes and went to the common   
room. Hermione was already there. When she saw Harry she stood up   
and walked over to him.  
"Hey Hermione, merry Christmas!"   
"Thanks Harry. But do you know where Triton was going?"  
"Probably outside. I'll go check." Harry then left the common   
room into the halls of Hogwarts. He went outside. It had snowed last   
night. Triton was outside in a snow-free zone. He had his driver out   
and was hitting some balls.  
Triton pulled the club back and swung. He made a good hit with   
the ball and it went about three hundred yards.   
"Hey Triton good hit." Yelled Harry.  
"Thanks." Triton hit another ball. "Hey you see Malfoy over   
there?" Triton pointed his finger to a person three hundred yards   
away. Sure enough it was Malfoy. " I bet you one Knut I can hit him in   
the head with a ball."  
"Your on." Replied Harry.  
Triton put one of his black balls on the tee. Triton then pulled out   
a three wood. Took careful aim. He then pulled his club back and hit   
the ball. It looked like it was going to go right instead of left. The ball   
then curved and hit Malfoy in the head. He then fell down unconscious.  
"Money please." Triton held out his hand. Harry then gave him   
the Knut he promised if he hit Malfoy.  
"Worth every bit," said Harry.   
"Was, wasn't it."  
"Hey breakfast is starting."   
"All right." Triton then got his bag and left for the great hall.   
When they got there Christmas trees were about the room   
decorated with lights and ornaments. Dumbledore was dressed as a   
very skinny Santa Clause. A few people were already sitting down and   
chatting.   
Malfoy came in rubbing his head. "Ow." Said Malfoy.  
Harry then burst out laughing. " Oh that is good."  
"What's the matter ferret boy?" yelled Triton to Malfoy.  
"Nothing." Replied Malfoy who, was now blushing. He recalled   
last year when professor Moody turned him into a ferret.  
"How do you know about the ferret incident?" asked Harry.  
"I have my ways," replied Triton.  
"How many ways do you have?"   
"If I told you I would then have to kill you."  
"Is it that important?"  
"No."  
"Okay…."   
Then the crowd came in. The swarm of Gryiffondors,   
Ravenclaws, Huffepuffs, and Slytherin came in to the Great Hall.   
Ron and Hermione took a seat next to Triton and Harry.  
"Hey Harry. Hey Triton," said Ron.  
"Hey guys," replied Harry.  
After breakfast everyone went up to his or her dorms to get   
ready.   
"Harry," started Triton.  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you gone through the list yet?" asked Triton.  
"What list?" replied Harry.  
"The list of sub sandwiches," Triton said sarcastically. "No man   
the list of girls!"  
"Oh dag."  
"I haven't either."  
"Well at lest I'm not alone."  
"Whatever."  
After looking through 'the list' Harry decided to take Parvati to   
the ball again. He then started to put his tuxedo on. At that point he   
was trying to decide if he should wear the hat or not. Triton had   
vanished from the dormitory for the past twenty minutes. Ron was   
taking Padma again as well. He had decided to wear the hat. He   
thought it added charm to the tux.   
Triton then walked through the door. He hair was slicked back   
instead of the usual wild hair.   
"Hey you did something with your hair," said Harry.  
"Yeah they strapped me down and hit me with a couple whale   
tranquilizers."  
Harry and Ron then laughed. "That's a good one." Replied Ron.  
Triton then took his wand out of his trunk. He then muttered   
some stuff and minimized his hat. He then took that hat, which was   
now the size of a Lego hat and put it in his pocket. "Just incase,"   
commented Triton.  
"Hey Triton who are you taking to the dance?" asked Neville.   
Who was struggling to get his right arm through his robe.  
"You'll see," replied Triton.  
Harry and Ron had gotten ready and were heading for the door.   
"Triton we are leaving we'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs." Said   
Ron.  
"Okay," answered Triton.  
Harry and Ron walked into the common room. The common   
room was covered with different colors instead of the usual black,   
along with what ever Triton decided to wear.   
Harry was trying to find Parvati in the crowd of colors.   
"Harry!" Shouted a voice. Harry turned the direction in which the   
yell came from. Parvati was running up the stairs in a purple robe.  
"Hi Parvati," replied Harry.  
Padma then ran up to Ron. "Hi Ron."  
"Hey Padma," replied Ron.  
Then the door from the dormitory swung open. Triton then   
walked out in his tuxedo. He straightened his coat, and went to the   
bottom of the stairs to meet Harry and Ron.   
"Yo," said Triton.  
"Hey Triton," replied Harry.  
"Who is the mystery date?" Asked Ron.  
"Patience is a virtue." Replied Triton. Ron looked confused. " I   
just said wait."  
"Oh." Replied Ron. "Well can you tell me now?"  
"No."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Okay you can stop now." Said Harry.   
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"If you ask me one more time I will hurt you."  
"Okay, okay, okay." Replied Ron.  
"Forgot something. I'll meet you at the ball," said Triton.  
"Okay." Replied Ron, who was a little annoyed that he didn't   
know who Triton was taking to the ball.  
  
Part 1 Fin.  
Chapter 2; on to the ball!  



	2. And so the plot thickens

Broken Past: Part  
2  
  
By: Armageddon  
  
Yeah yeah yeah, I don't own H.P. so don't sue me.  
  
===========================================  
  
  
In about five minutes the crew was in the great hall, which had   
been redone for the occasion. The candle chandeliers had been turned   
into disco balls and strobe lights. Harry thought that Prof. McGonagall   
had transfigured them. Lots of small tables were around the edges of   
the room. They were lighted with two small candles due to the fact the   
only light was the disco balls and strobe lights. Plates, forks, knives,   
spoons and menus were on the tables. A refreshment table was next   
to the stairs. On it were cookies, butter beer, punch, chips, and other   
items. A stage was next to the snack table. George, Fred, and Lee   
were setting up their instruments. They were muttering something   
about their bad luck.  
"Hey George what happened?" yelled Ron over the crowd that   
was forming.  
"Our guitarist is out getting his hand put back together," replied   
George.  
"Ow." Said Harry.  
"Yeah, guitar strings were cursed." Said Lee.  
Then the lights went out. Screams filled the air. Then the lights   
suddenly came back on. Triton was on the stage.   
"Sorry if I startled you." He then walked off the stage to meet up   
with Harry. "It's all in the entrance."  
"I guess," replied Harry.  
"Now will you tell me who you have brought to the dance!?!"   
screamed Ron.  
"You'll figure it out later," replied Triton.  
"Do you like torturing me or is it just what you do?" asked Ron.  
"Both."  
"Man." Then Ron went over to see what was on the snack table.  
"Hey does anyone know how to play the guitar?" asked George.  
"I do." Said Triton.  
"Why am I not surprised?" muttered Harry.  
  
Several songs later…  
  
People were still coming into the great hall. The guitarist still   
hadn't come back. The band had just started to take a five-minute   
break.  
Triton had found a chair and was having some punch. Harry   
walked over and pulled up a chair.  
"Your date here yet?" he asked.  
Triton looked around. "No."  
"Ron has made a fool out of himself asking around about who   
you were taking."  
"Pitiful."   
Then Hermione found the two.  
"Hey Harry, hey Triton."  
"Yo."  
"Hi Hermione."  
"Triton your good at playing the guitar."  
"Thanks."  
Then George walked up.  
"Hey Triton our guitarist is back."  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks."  
Then the Slytherin group walked in. Malfoy, the flunkies, and a   
couple others. When scanning the faces of the crowd and thinking "oh   
great" in his mind, Harry saw a face that stuck out. He hadn't seen her   
before, but there was a wild look about her. She was very pretty. Her   
long black hair was shiny, and her chocolate colored eyes were friendly   
and inviting. There was a slight smile on her face. Opposite of Triton's   
usual scowl and death glare.  
To Harry's surprise she walked up to him.  
"Do you know where Triton is?" she asked sweetly. Meanwhile   
Ron has already seen this new girl and has walked over.  
"Hello gorgeous," he said with a smile.  
"I'm looking for Triton."  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
thought Ron.   
"Triton is over at the snack table," replied Harry.  
"Thanks." She started to walk away. Then she did a double take   
and walked back over. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is   
Mary." She smiled and walked away.  
"Man Triton is one lucky guy."  
"I don't know about that. Did you know that he lives by himself   
in an impartment in New York?"  
"Whatever. But he has got one hell of a girl. She is damn   
beautiful."  
Harry just shook his head. "Hey were did Triton go?"  
  
Triton was outside, shin deep in snow. He was looking at the   
stars. Mary had gone to the powder room to 'freshen up'.   
"Come on stars tell me something. Where do I belong? What am   
I going to do? What am I descend to do? Who do I belong with? Tell   
me something. Please." He said in a lower tone of voice then usual.   
Instead of his usual monotone voice he had feeling in the words. "I   
guess those are questions that only I can answer." He said back in the   
regular voice. Then it started to snow.  
"So there you are." Triton turned around. Mary was there looking   
at him. "Come on. All of this snow is making my feet cold.'  
"Alright." Triton then took her arm and took her back into the   
great hall. There was a slow song going on. Triton took her waist and   
Mary took Triton's shoulder. They started to dance throughout the   
night.  
________________________________________________________  
  
The day after the dance was quiet. People were sleeping in from   
the night before. The great hall was back to normal after the ball. The   
day was slow. Most people stayed for the ball, so many people left. At   
breakfast it was announced that there would be a Valentine's Day ball,   
and a ball on the last day of school. Harry woke up for breakfast and   
then went back to bed. People hadn't seen Triton all day. Harry   
decided that he could probably figure out where he was.  
Harry looked out the window. It had snowed last night harder   
then people thought it would. Since there were no tracks in the snow   
he had to be inside.  
Harry looked out to the forest. He saw the sun reflect off the   
snow. Then a snowball had hit the window. Triton was down on the   
campus. He had used a float spell to levitate himself. He chucked   
another snowball at the window. Then another snowball hit. Mary was   
with him.   
"That's it. You guys are going to get it." Harry walked out of the   
dorms and got outside. It was chilly and he had to be knee deep in   
snow. Triton and Mary's float spell wore off and they fell to the ground.   
Harry got some snow and chucked it at Triton who caught it and threw   
it back, hitting Harry in the face.   
The little skirmish went into a war when most of the student   
body got out and started throwing snowballs. At the end of the day   
Harry had been hit more times that he could count. Triton despite the   
odds hadn't been hit once. Mary had been hit more times then Harry.   
Mostly Triton had hit her.   
When it was time for bed. Triton was reading as usual. Harry   
was looking out the window.  
"Board Harry?"  
"Yeah."  
"There is a book in my trunk if you want it.'  
"Thanks." Harry got up and pulled out Tritons trunk. He opened   
it. He dug through the trunk he found a medallion. It read.  
  
The one shall rise to defeat the dark lord,  
without his friends he shall fail. The dark   
lord will take the one he holds dear and the one  
shall fall. Leaving his friends to finish the  
deed. The one shall rise again to stop the  
dark lord and stop the ultimate evil.  
  
"Hey Triton what is this?" Harry said showing Triton the medal.  
"I don't know. I've just had it for as long as I can remember."   
"Weird."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Oh here's the book." Harry took the book out of Triton's   
trunk and started to read.  
________________________________________________________  
  
In five days vacation was over, and everything was back to   
normal. Professor Trenlawney was back to predicting the impending   
doom of Harry and Triton, Professor McGonagall was getting back to   
turning a waffle into a mason jar. Professor Lupin was telling how to   
ward off different things that lurk in the night. History of Magic was   
boring as normal, herbology was back to normal tending to flesh-  
eating plants. Hagrid was busy bringing in animals that should be   
declared a public nuisance. Snape was the only one that was different.   
He seemed to be backing off from bothering Ron, Hermione, Triton,   
and Harry. Charms was the same old same old.   
The next Hogsmeade trip was in a week. Everyone was eagerly   
awaiting the trip. Harry was going to get some money to go to the   
joke shop so he could see if he could trick Triton into drinking out of a   
snapping cup.   
"Okay now what you have to do is aim your wand and then say   
'Zantozucan' and that will chop anything in half except for a person. To   
reverse the charm say 'Nacuzotnaz'," Professor Flitwick said.  
The students were given a board to practice on. After one try   
Triton had cut the board in half and put it back together. It took Harry   
two tries to do it.  
  
The next day Hagrid had a Phoenix.  
"Alright everyone now this here is a Phoenix. There are two   
types of these birds. The regular fire Phoenix, and there is a rare lava   
Phoenix. The fire ones make good pets and their feathers are used in   
wands and etcetera. Now the lava Phoenixes are evil and will usually   
stay in the center of volcanoes or something, but if awakened these   
are unstoppable. And won't stop until satisfied by the destruction as   
revenge for awakening it. But anyway this is Prof. Dumbledore's   
Phoenix…"  
Hagrid went on for a while until class was over. Then everyone   
trudged through the snow to get to his or her next class.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for part 2. I have nothing better to do and I haven't   
posted for a while because I have been busy well that's part 2 so part   
3 will be out later.  



	3. chapter 3

Broken Past: Part  
3  
  
By: Armageddon  
  
Yeah yeah yeah, I don't own H.P. so don't sue me.  
  
===========================================  
  
  
After class everyone went to where ever they wanted to go.   
Harry was pretty sure that Triton was in the restricted section of the   
library, because he heard a loud shriek followed by a "SHUT THE HELL   
UP!"  
So he decided to see what Triton was doing. Walking down to   
the corridor to the library. Then Peeves decided to pay Harry a long   
overdue visit.  
"Hello Potter."  
"Oh no."  
"Haven't seen me around for a while, huh?"  
"I wondered why I was having a good year."  
"A bit testy today aren't we?"  
Harry then ducked into the library. Surprisingly Peeves didn't   
follow. "Guess he is afraid of Triton."  
Harry then saw Triton at a table reading a book. He had some   
parchment, some ink, and a quill. He had put some notes on the   
parchment.   
"Hmmm…" Triton mumbled as he scribbled some more notes on   
the paper. "This is good. Very good."  
"Hey Triton what are you doing?"  
"Looking up some stuff."  
"On what?"  
"Apparation, walking around takes too much time when I'm in a   
hurry."  
"You have to take a test for that you know, yeah I'm gonna take   
it in half an hour."  
"How? The nearest DOA (Department Of Apparation) is at least   
500 miles away."  
"Doesn't take so long when your going mach 2."  
"Good point."   
Triton's watch went off. "Time to get going."  
"Later Triton"  
"Bye Harry." Triton then left to go to the dorms to get his broom.  
Harry then started walking back to the regular section of the   
library. He looked around for a minute then started to leave when he   
bumped into Dumbledore.   
"Oh sorry professor."  
"No problem Harry."  
Harry wanted to tell him what Triton saw but remembered what   
he said. Remembering that Division was very imprecise. Harry didn't   
know what to do so he left.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End part 3  
  
I am busy so this is what I have done so I'll have part 4 done later. 


End file.
